Une première expérience
by OsKarMike
Summary: Simon Snow et son ami Baz embarque dans le monde merveilleux de la drogue


Une première expérience

Un soir d'octobre, les couloirs de l'école complètement vide et sombre, chacun dans sa chambre a s'adonné à ses plaisirs et divertissements ou même a étudié pour les examens arrivant prochainement, Simon Snow contemplait les murs extérieurs du bâtiment principale de l'école, où la majorité des cours avait lieu. En effet, les dortoirs étaient complètement séparés du bâtiment principal par simple soucis d'organisation. Cela permettait aux élèves de voir une distinction très claire entre le monde des études et leur vie à l'extérieur de ce monde des études. L'école prenait très à cœur cette séparation, que la direction considérait comme un atout important pour le contrôle des humeurs et, donc, le contrôle des étudiants. Ce régime, qui peut paraître autoritaire à premier lieu, était en fait une manière simpliste d'efforcer la sécurité, la discipline et bien sûr, la satisfaction générale des étudiants confinés dans ces murs pendant de longues périodes de temps.

C'est donc avec cette atmosphère plutôt sobre que Simon pelletait des nuages sans se soucier le moindre du monde de l'agitement qui rôdait dans les alentours de sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Baz. C'est Baz lui-même qui le ramena à la réalité lorsqu'il lui fit une proposition surprenante :

-«Hey, Simon, ça te dirait de faire quelque chose de particulier mais réellement amusant ?»

-«Définit amusant.»

-«Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais expérimenté avant mais qui va décaper tes neurones.»

-«Tu m'a perdu, je ne te suis plus.»

-«Viens, tu verras. Tu ne vas pas le regretter.»

Les deux compagnons sortirent alors de leur chambre avec quelques autres de leurs amis pour se diriger vers la cour centrale. Simon était quelque peu nerveux car il savait que le couvre-feu sonnerait dans quelques minutes, mais l'attrait de l'inconnu et l'étoile scintillante dans l'œil de son ami de longue date le convainquit du bienfondé de cette quête. Ils furent donc tous rassemblés, peut-être une dizaine, dans le centre de la cour centrale où un mystérieux être semblait attendre avec impatience. Simon vu qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un satyr, une drôle de créature sortit tout droit des légendes grecques. Ce satyr particulier était d'un âge considérable, quoique l'âge ne semble pas importer pour les créatures de légende, qui sont en général tous immortels, comme figés dans leurs propres contes. La créature sortit de nulle part une fiole contenant un liquide cramoisi et récita quelques mensurations : «Deux gouttes pour une volée, 4 pour une explosion et 6 pour une éruption. Pas plus de 6 par contre ou sinon je ne suis pas responsable des effets subséquents.» Baz se tourna vers Simon : «Alors, on en prend ou tu te défiles ?»

-«Tu rigoles j'espère, ce truc à l'air drôlement dangereux et en plus, j'ai rien compris de ce qu'il a dit à propos des gouttes. C'est quoi la différence entre une explosion et une éruption ? Ça veut rien dire.»

-«Bah, c'est pas compliqué, une volée, c'est un éclaircissement des idées, une explosion, c'est tes idées qui prennent des formes physiques et une éruption…eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr mais ça doit être drôlement amusant. Tu es sûr que tu veux passer une si belle occasion d'essayer quelque chose de différent ? C'est très sure, son truc, y'a aucun danger.»

-«Bon d'accord, je veux bien essayer un peu mais c'est toi qui payes.»

-«Parfait, j'en prends une fiole pour les prochaines fois, on sait jamais quand on voudra recommencer.»

Ce fut donc sous un rire ironique de la part de Simon que Baz acheta une fiole du liquide étrange au satyr et se dépêcha de rejoindre Simon qui avait la ferme intention de rejoindre les dortoirs avant que le couvre-feu sonne.

Enfin arriver dans leur chambre, les deux amis se prépara à essayer cette concoction bizarre. Baz ouvrit le bouchon et dit avec un sourire en coin : «Le vieux bouc m'a dit que ça pouvait prendre de 10 à 30 minutes pour agir, donc on n'a pas vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de constructif.»

-«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, quelque chose de constructif ? Tu veux dire qu'on sera incapable de faire une tâche aussi besogne que nettoyer la chambre ou plutôt étudier un peu avant d'avoir faim comme des bêtes ?»

-« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu peux oublier d'avoir une situation normale pour les 7 prochaines heures, ce truc est très puissant et tout ce que tu vas faire va te sembler complètement surréel. Écoute, tu paniques trop, il faut juste _surfer_ la vague, tu vas comprendre quand ça commencera.»

Sur ce dernier conseil, Simon prit 4 gouttelettes du produit inconnu et Baz en prit 6. Simon exprima une face de dégoût profond et dit à haute voix : «C'est la chose la plus infecte que j'ai jamais goûté et j'ai déjà tenté de boire de l'urine.»

-«T'as fait quoi ? Bon Dieu, j'avoue que c'est dégueulasse, mais tu bats tous les records avec ton histoire de pisse, pourquoi donc as-tu fait ça ?»

-«Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je devais avoir 4 ou 5 ans et je me demandais ce que s'a gouttais. Loin d'être mon moment d'intelligence par excellence, mais c'était bien meilleur que cette merde que tu m'as fait boire. Ça brûle le fond de la gorge et ça donne un vicieux mal de tête en plus, est-ce que c'est normal ?»

-«Ça, ça veut dire que la drogue commence à faire effet sur ton cerveau. Tu vas voir, dans une minute ou deux, tu vas te sentir beaucoup mieux et dans 15 minutes, tu vas pouvoir soulever le monde entier. Après, c'est la déchéance.»

-«Ça s'appelle comment ce truc déjà ?»

-«Du whisky blindé. Bizarre, puisque y'a rien en commun avec le whisky à part que c'est un liquide.»

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes lorsque Simon se senti soudainement très différent. Il senti sa peau se tendre et ses pupilles se dilater grossièrement. Le sentiment qui parcourait son corps était un sentiment merveilleux qui ne pouvait être décris en mots. Il s'agissait d'un confort le plus total, il avait l'impression de pouvoir dormir n'importe où, même debout si il le voulait. De plus, il avait l'impression de pouvoir comprendre n'importe quoi, il se précipita donc vers ses livres d'école et commença à faire plusieurs de ses devoirs en même temps, certains bien avant leur échéance. De son côté, Baz joua avec les pompons des rideaux en s'esclaffant de plus en plus à chaque seconde, presque au niveau où il fallait qu'il prenne une sérieuse pause pour reprendre son souffle et éviter de vomir pour finalement retomber dans son extasie la plus profonde. Alors, une heure plus tard, Simon continua à faire ses devoirs avec une intensité peu commune lorsque soudainement, tout commença à s'embrouiller. Il se frotta les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'embrouillement. Finalement, il voyait la trajectoire de ses doigts très vividement et pouvait facilement prédire la direction qu'ils allaient avant même d'avoir décidé cette même direction. Puis vint le moment où ses doigts n'étaient plus des doigts, mais des formes mal définies pour finalement se fondre dans le décor. Un sentiment de panique germa alors dans l'esprit de Simon, mais il se résorba rapidement par la vague puissante d'euphorie qui envahissait son corps. Soudainement, le monde réel n'existait plus et tout ce qui était important s'envola sous formes de mouettes à l'horizon. Il voyait ainsi tous ses soucis sous formes animales, que ce soit une chèvre pour son argent, une grenouille pour ses études et un poisson pour sa santé. Plus rien n'importait plus que le moment présent et il le vivait à son plein niveau. Il avait même oublié son ami Baz, qui faisait partit d'une dimension parallèle à la sienne dont l'importance était moindre. Le simple fait de respirer semblait pour Simon être un concept abstrait qu'il aurait volontier oublié si son action n'était pas automatique.

Il se réveilla le matin suivant, trempé de sueurs et complètement nu. Baz était recroquevillé sur le plancher, les rideaux lui servant de couverture. Simon avait un léger mal de tête, mais il était très supportable et se dit qu'il pouvait passer la journée avec facilement. Il eut un moment de terreur quand il réalisa qu'il était 1h de l'après-midi mais fut vite soulagé de savoir qu'ils étaient un samedi. Baz avait vraiment tout prévu. Il réveilla son ami de débauche et dit en souriant : «Alors, on se refait ça quand ?»


End file.
